Dream Colored Hearts
by Rei Star
Summary: "We are One-X and we will stop for nothing until we get what we want as you can see from this lovely show that the X-eggs just put on for you immature brats. Watch your backs; Guardians, Tsukiyomi siblings, Amano Ichigo, Kashino Makoto, you're going to need it." Just like that the TV turned into static and the room fell into a deep silence. "...I knew it that that meant something."
1. Sweet Fights and Sweet Spirits

**Makoto: A new Fanfiction again?! You haven't even update Looking into the Darkness or Truth with a Hint of Strawberry yet!**

**KC: Don't forget Get Disney, either.**

**Me: I've wanted to publish this for a long time so I am! :P I doesn't own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere or anything else I mention. I only own my plot and this story. I am sorry for not updating my other—**

**Ikuto: Amu's mine!**

**Tadase: No she's mine, Ikuto-nii-san!**

**Amu: ****_*getting pulled back and forth by Ikuto and Tadase* _****You guys… please stop, I'm not a toy!**

**Me: Seriously you guys? ****_*walks over to the trio*_**

**Narrator Guy: Suddenly the sound of yelling and hitting is heard. ****_*dodges a glass plate* _****Hey! Meanwhile… Rei Star's second cousin, KC is-**

**KC: ****_* is ignoring most all of what is currently happening right now including the fighting and the Narrator Guy and is singing* _****Bananas are a good source of potassium, Bow ties are cool, Fezzes are cool! T.A.R.D.I.S stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space! **

**Makoto: ****_*stares at KC in horror*_**** I'm trapped inside a nuthouse…**

**KC: No you are not. Some of the best people are a little mad. ****_*waves the Sonic Screwdriver around*_**

**Me: ****_*comes back from wherever with Amu*_**** Yes you are. I'm sane compared to the other people in this room.**

**Amu: She tied up Ikuto and Tadase-kun!**

**KC: Oi! I'm way cooler then you! ****_*puts on sunglasses*_**

**Amu: What?! O.o**

**Caramel: Warning to you readers, there is cussing at the beginning and—**

**Chocolat: A lot of useless describing and definitions especially if you read the mangas or seen the animes already and chunks of crap, so all together get out of here while you can and don't read it.**

**Me: Is my story really that bad…? ****_*flees to Tamaki's Emo Corner*_**

**Amu: Who's Tamaki?**

**Satsuki: Don't cry my dear angel. Here have a rose. ****_*Hands me a Marzipan rose*_**

**Me: I'm not an angel, but thanks. ****_*chomps the top of the rose off*_**

**KC: Rei… wow…Did you say angel? Oh no! ****_*takes off running*_**

**Ichigo: ****_*walks in suddenly*_**** Yay! New story! Oh? Who's this? He's so cute; he looks like a little prince. Why is he and another guy tied up? **

**Tadase: ****_*a crown appears on his head and breaks away from the rope*_**** Prince? I AM NO PRINCE, I AM YOUR KING! NOW BOW DOWN TO ME YOU USELESS COMMONER! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ichigo: What?! How- You were just—**

**Makoto: I'm trapped inside a nuthouse…**

**Amu: Someone get a bucket! Rima?! Please come here with a bucket if you're here! ****_*looks around the room*_**

**Ikuto: ****_*walks away from the ropes*_**** Don't! ****_*Watches Tadase chase Ichigo around*_**** This is good stuff.**

**KC: Yup. So we are all safe and we can get this story started!**

**Amu: Ikuto! This isn't funny!**

**Ichigo: HELP ME!**

**Tadase: I SAID COME HERE! LISTEN TO YOUR KING, FOOLISH GIRL!**

**Hikaru: You guys are idiots.**

**KC: Hey! I'm not an idiot! I just happen to be very – *sees something shiny***

**Me: Yes you are!**

**KC: No I am not! I'm going to kick your butt Rei!**

**Me: Be quiet!**

**Makoto: I'm trapped inside a nuthouse…**

**Chocolat: You guys broke Kashino! **

**Satsuki: I'd rather say you guys ****_mentally scarred _****Kashino****_. *looks over at Makoto*_**

**Me: YAY! IT'S SNOWING IN MISSOURI! XD**

* * *

White fluffy snow continued to blanket the ground of Tokyo, Japan. Colorful Lights were stringed up connecting from lamppost to lamppost. The chemises of houses were lively as they puffed out black steam. The streets were full of cars, yards were filled with little kids making snowmen and families greeting other family members, happy that they were able to see each other once again after another hard year of work and school, and houses were filled with family and friends along with laughing, enjoying the holidays.

All together you, the reader, can conclude that it was both the happiest and saddest time of the year; Christmas.

Out of all the people in the town, the only family who wasn't enjoying family company or chugging down mugs of hot chocolate was the Mashiro family…

"Bitch!" The deep voice of a male rumbled while slamming down his hand on the coffee table.

"Bastard!" The high pitched voice of a female countered back while staring at the man right in the eyes.

Ah, yes, the day of Christmas for this family was simply heart-filling and _lovely_. Please note the sarcasm there.

The current arguing scene for the two was in the living room.

The Christmas tree was knocked down right in the middle of the room of the room with some of its green plastic branches bent in odd angles and plastic little piece of the green plastic stuff was scatted all over the floor. Glass ornaments were shattered all over the floor with its broken shards shining at the very tip-top of it as if it's whispering, _"Step on me, I dare you."_ with shards from Hershey's Hot Chocolate mugs as on the floor as well.

The oddly still married couple where currently fighting about two of the world's stupidest things. Number one: Their responsibilities over their daughter and number two: the presents _from_ their daughter.

That said daughter was hiding behind the crème-colored couch curled up in a ball with her hands over her ears messing up her Cinderella golden locks with tears flowing out of her honey colored eyes.

She was rocking back and forth, shaking while her face flushed as she silently sobbed; getting absorbed into awful memories of her kidnapping and past fights she was forced to endure with her parents as she held her bleeding arm.

"Rima…" A tiny fairy whispered as she looked at her bearer sadly.

That tiny fairy was her Shugo Chara, or Guardian Character. Shugo Chara are a person's "would-be" self, who are born from their bearer's hopes and dreams in the form of egg from their Heart's egg, a thing that is naked to normal eye and that all children have. They can also be born from a very strong emotion. Shugo Chara help their bearer become his/her "would-be" self and pursue his or her dreams.

She was wearing a red, full body jumpsuit with white spots with a collar. She had the same pattern on her nightcap hat with a furry green ball at the tip; she also had on white shoes with white balls at the end of them.

She had long, straight orange-blond hair with bangs and orange eyes. There was green face-paint under each eye; the right is the shape of a star, the left in the shape of a raindrop.

They are invisible to normal people, however only pure-hearted children and their owners can see them. Most of the time people only have one or two. If two Shugo Chara share the same owner, the designs on their eggs will also share similarities, with difference in traits or colors.

"Rima… please answer me…" KusuKusu, her Shugo Chara begged.

The Shugo Chara can help their bearer by either using a Character Change, which grants the bearer limited special powers and become the person the Shugo Chara represents, or a Character Transformation, where the bearer transforms with its Shugo Chara into more powerful character and use powers stronger than that of Character Change, as it increases the Guardian Character's power to 120%.

So with Rima's Shugo Chara being a clown, how her parents are fighting and how she is acting, one can conclude that KusuKusu was born from her dream of making her parents and people laugh.

"Rima! Look please; it's-it's- it's a funny face!" KusuKusu stretched out her cheeks and stuck out her tongue while making a noise.

Rima was too far down memory lane to even hear KusuKusu. It wasn't like this earlier; in fact it was surprising mellow in the Mashiro household until Rima gave them their Christmas presents...

* * *

**Earlier**

_Mashiro Rima ran into her room smiling with her Shugo Chara following her. She sat herself down onto the floor of her room and reached under her bed._

_She was dressed in a black T-shirt that had a snowman on it and denim jeans with socks on._

_KusuKusu was smiling and giggling, surprised to see Rima happy on Christmas. Six years ago today, she was kidnapped by two older men who had bad intentions and planned to hold her hostage for ransom._

_ Ever since then, her parents have been fighting about from the littlest things like who's going to take Rima to school to actual things that mattered like why haven't they caught the men who kidnapped her and put them back into jail yet._

_"Here they are!" Her soft voice cried out. _

_The girl was a midget with her height being only 145cm. Somehow with her small arms; she managed to get two wrapped up Christmas presents out from under her bed, with one for her mom and the other one for her dad._

_"Yay, yay! You finally got them out!" Rima shot a glare to her Shugo Chara._

_"Finally? Are you calling me short?"_

_"I-I-I, no! D-do you think that they'll like their presents, Rima?" Rima sighed, telling KusuKusu that she managed to successfully change the subject._

_"I hope so… I mean that I spent most all of my money on their presents compared to the Guardians… I even made sure to make Mama and Papa's presents were equal in price down to the very last cent…" She trailed off._

_The Guardians are a group of students at Seiyo Academy and Seiyo Junior High chosen as a collective to provide safety and protection to the students. Each member had their own Shugo Chara._

_ "Don't worry, Rima! I'm sure they'll like it, after all it is from you."_

_Besides providing safety and protection to the students, doing boring paperwork, tending to the garden, and giving out important information, they are to protect and nurture the dreams and hopes of other people, as well as protect their Heart's Eggs from corruption._

_"Yeah." She walked out of her room into the living room. _

_Her mom was sitting on one couch while her dad sat at another, neither one was looking at the other, however when Rima walked into the living room, they both glanced up at her direction._

_"Mama, Papa, merry Christmas!" She called out, giving a present to each parent._

_They normally only had four chairs—the King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, and the Ace's Chair, later they added a Joker's Chair and two Guardian Apprentice to the Guardians as well. She was the former Queen's Chair in Seiyo Academy and the current Queen's Chair in Seiyo Junior High._

_"Thank you, Rima." She heard both of her parents say. The opening wrapping paper was heard and was pushed onto the other side of the couches. _

_They both looked down at their presents. Her mom got a drawing set while her dad got a couple packets of hot chocolate and some Hershey Hot Chocolate mugs._

_All of her best friends were in the Guardians. All of them changed her for the better and liked her for who she was unlike some people._

_Rima's smile grew wider as they continued to look at their gifts. It was silent in the room expect for KusuKusu's giggling. After looking at his own gift, Rima's father's eyes shifted towards his wife's gift._

_"Why did you get a drawing set? You can't draw." That rude remark shattered the tranquility in the room and erased Rima's grin off of her face._

_"Excuse me," Her mom stood up. "I can so—"_

_"You're excused." Her dad replied snarky._

_Her mom glared at him. "I can draw. I've even told you before that I can draw. I even showed you them once, for Pete's sake!"_

_"When was that?"_

_"You see, this is why the reason we always argue! You never listen to me and you don't even care about Rima or me!"_

_"Who said I don't care about you or Rima—"_

_"I did! All you do is work at that stupid old office and never answer your cell phone! You just ignore Rima and argue with me all the time!"_

_"Well, maybe I wouldn't yell at you and argue with you if you didn't always start them! Plus it's the mother who's supposed to take care of the damn child!"_

_"It doesn't always have to be like that you sexist pig; I got a job and a life also! I can't drop everything on whim and get you everything that what you want when you want it, damn it!"_

_"You're going to regret saying that, bitch."_

_Her mom gasped. "Bitch, I not a—"_

_The sound of something big and heavy falling was heard. The breaking of ornaments was heard as well. Green plastic pieces from the tree and pieces of broken glass ornaments covered the floor._

_Rima's eyes widened, surprised how fast and bad the fight is already getting._

_"Yes you are!" He threw ornaments broken or not, towards Rima's mother and even a few towards Rima herself. _

_"P-Papa, please stop—"Rima said as she uncontrollably shook, some being in fear, the other half being in anger._

_"Shut up, Rima!" An ornament grazed the side of her right arm, making it bleed. _

_"Rima!" KusuKusu yelled. Rima's eyes watered up._

_'Why?' She asked herself. All she wanted was one day where they could all be an actual family together without any arguing at all, but can she even get that? 'Nope.' She thought bitterly. _

_"Rima! Are you okay?!" Her mom ran over to her. _

_"Don't touch me," She stopped a foot away from Rima and then tried again to get closer to her daughter._

_Rima staggered back. "Don't get near me." Her mom tried again, for the third time to get closer._

_"I said don't get near me! What do you not understand about that?!" Rima shouted fleeing behind the couch._

_Her mother stood there a couple of seconds with a look of shock on her face until she turned back to look at her husband who stopped throwing ornaments for a slight second._

_"You," She growled. "It's all your fault!"_

_"What is? That you're daughter a disrespectful, annoying midget?!" He got more ornaments in his hand, ready to chuck them._

_"My daughter; she's yours too!"_

_"Not anymore!"_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"That we get a divorce! Boy, you're so stupid just like that idiot that you call a daughter!" He began throwing them again._

_"Don't call my daughter an idiot or stupid."_

_"Oh, now she's your daughter."_

_"I thought you won't even care!"_

_ "It's your fault that she got kidnapped!" Rima's mother shouted, silently cursing that she couldn't come up with a better comeback._

_"Why are you suddenly bringing this up now?!"_

_"Because that happened six years ago, today, you bastard!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry that I don't think of her kidnapping every second of everyday like you do."_

_"How can I not think about it? Those scumbags are still out there!"_

_"Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it?!"_

_The arguing of her parents as well the murmuring of KusuKusu was zoned out by the vivid memory of her kidnapping. _

_"'Just leave her locked in here.'"_

_"'She'll fetch a pretty ransom!'"_

_"'You can blame your parents for this…'"_

* * *

**Now…**

_"'You can blame your parents for this…'"_

_"'You can blame your parents for this…'"_

_"'You can blame your parents for this…'"_ It was repeating in her head like symphony.

"Rimaaaa…" KusuKusu drawled out.

"I hate you!"

"Why the hell did we even get married, them?!"

"No… No… that's not true… they love me, they do! Please! Please, don't! Someone…please help me…" Rima sobbed.

_'Please Kami, if miracles truly do exist, then give us one now because Rima needs it…'_ prayed KusuKusu as she tried to commutate with Rima.

Suddenly, Rima felt something vibrate in her pocket. She gasped, startled by her cell phone. Slowly, she sat up, wiped the tears off her cheeks and took her phone out of her pant pocket. She opened it up and looked at the new text message.

Hey, Rima! How are you? Everything's okay here at my house. Ami's sick with strep throat so until then Christmas is temporally canceled for the Hinamori(es). Are you guys doing anything today; because I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me to help me with some last minute presents for Tadase-kun and the others? My mom and dad said it was fine, in fact they actually wanted me to go out of the house today… Speaking of which, Merry Christmas, Rima! Sorry to bother you. Please text me back as soon as you get this, if you can! **–Amu **Also, Amu loves blue cats! And blond princes as well! After all she is the girl of many loves! ^-^

Rima looked blankly at the text message while KusuKusu was doing a really awful mini dance behind Rima's back in joy. After reading the whole message, a smile danced on Rima's face.

_'Thank you, Hinamori Amu! You are a saint sent from Heaven above! And thank you also, Miki for the last line!' _

Slowly, Rima texted Amu back with a _'yes'_.

"KusuKusu," Rima whispered with her voice cracking and puffy red eyes. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Giggling was now heard again in the Mashiro household.

Rima tiptoed back to her room and grabbed her purse and put a coat on. She quickly scribbled down a note in case her parents were worried about her and put it on her bed. She walked back to the door, put her tennis shoes on and put her hand on the door knob.

She glanced back to her parents. They were still arguing, oblivious to the world around them.

"Go die in a hole!"

"How can you be so cruel?! I thought that you loved us!"

Rima sighed. "Merry Christmas…" She whispered as she opened the door and walked right out of it. She slowly shut it behind her, clinching her teeth and tightly closing her eyes, trying to not cause too much noise.

"I never loved you!"

"Why, why don't you love us? What did we do wrong?!"

"Everything!" The sound of another mug shattering was heard.

Not that they would notice, though.

* * *

While the Mashiro parents were arguing on one side of the town, a couple was walking around a local lake on the other. Footprints were left in the snow from where the girl and the boy walked.

The boy wore a white long sleeved T-shirt layered by a black short sleeved T-shirt and a blue coat. He had on tan jeans with a belt and brown boots.

The girl had on a white sweatshirt layered by a red cardigan and white shorts and leggings. She also had on red boots.

It was completely silent as Amano Ichigo looked over to her friend and team mate, Kashino Makoto.

"Amano, I've been thinking things over…" He suddenly began.

"About what?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"About how much I enjoy making sweets with you."

All though that line sounded suggestive, he didn't really mean it to be.

They were students from St. Marie Academy, a culinary school for sweets, in Kōfu, Japan. They won World Cake Grand Prix, a competition held by St. Marie Academy branches, at the age of fourteen along with two other teammates, Andou Sennosuke and Hanabusa Satsuki. They got to study at St. Marie's main branch in Paris, France for two years.

"Yeah. Me too." The two teens abruptly stopped in their tracks.

"Can we continue making sweets together?" Ichigo looked towards Makoto with a tint of light pink on her face. Makoto looked up at the sky with a tint of light pink on his face as well, refusing to make eye contact with the girl.

Then, when Ichigo got back she found out that Satsuki and Sennosuke were leaving the school to start following their own dreams. Makoto got transferred up a grade to a second year for his grades back at Paris, meaning all together that the original Team Ichigo got broken up. Yamagishi Lemon, a student originally from the Paris branch and once an enemy in the Cake Grand Prix, transferred to the Japan branch and joined Team A along with Ichigo, Kato Rumi, Ichigo's roommate, and Johnny McBeal, an American exchange student.

Suddenly he developed her in a surprise bear hug not being able to bottle up his feeling for her any more. **"Stay with me forever!"**

Lucas Henri, the same person who recommended Ichigo to St. Marie and gave her a scholarship there, gave Makoto, Ichigo, Lemon, and Johnny a letter telling them to come to Tokyo. Henri told them he wants them to run sweets shops on the main street of his new project, "Marie's Garden". All of four of them eventually decide to name the shop "Le Reve Couleur".

"Is this a…" Ichigo started; Makoto drew back enough to where their noses were touching.

_'That cute long brown hair, chocolate- like eyes, that angel smile, everything about her… finally you are mine.' _

"Aman… no, Ichigo."

_'Those caring golden-brown eyes and fluffy looking blond hair, and just… Oh my gosh, how did I just recognize his feelings? Wait, how did I just realize my feeling for him as well?!'_

"Makoto…" She said surprisingly calmly.

A day ago, Team Ichigo just beat Johnny and his cousin, Koshiro Miya, in a competition where if Miya and Johnny won, then Miya would marry Makoto right on the spot and Johnny would date Ichigo until they got married. And if Team Ichigo won, then Miya and Johnny would stop going after them.

All together it ended up in a tie, but Team Ichigo won in net profits, so all together Team Ichigo actually won the whole thing.

"Things have gotten into a good mood!" Vanilla stated, gleefully from a nearby bush.

Vanilla was a small fairy with small white wings, blond hair curled at the ends, blue eyes, and a light pink coat with white at the ends of the coat, and a light pink hair ribbon on top of her head. There were four others with her.

One had long chocolate brown hair, small white wings, ruby eyes, a dark red beret on top of her head, and a dark red coat on; it was a girl as well.

Another one had short spiky green hair that was pulled into really, really short pigtails with four red beads, lime green eyes, small white wings, and mint green coat with a white hood.

Then there was also one with burnt orange hair that was pulled into a bun, small white wing, caramel eyes, an orange coat, and a pair of light orange earmuffs that had a bunny head on one side.

The last one was a boy with black hair, black plum eyes, small white wings, and a black coat.

"They're so hot out there, the snow's gonna melt…" Chocolat, the one who had the brown hair and who is Makoto's partner, boasted while waving her hand in front of her chin.

Those fairies were something called Sweet Spirits. They are fairies who live in the Sweet Kingdom. All of them either work in Agriculture, the egg bank where all kinds of eggs for sweets and the Sweet Spirits themselves are produced, or are Royal Court Patisseries who make sweets.

"I know right?!" Vanilla, Ichigo's partner, agreed.

"Andou and I've wanted them to date for a long time now, desu." Caramel chimed in.

When a Sweet Spirit reaches a certain age, they get permission from Queen Marie to go to the Human World to look for a partner and make sweets with them. When they make something together they send a "Magical Sweets Romance Card" with the picture of the sweet to the Queen of what they made. The number of cards a spirit sends affects their ability to become Royal Court Patisseries.

"Same for me." Café added.

"Me too, deshi!" Mint exclaimed.

Makoto began to close the distance between Ichigo. They both closed their eyes ready for their first kiss.

All Sweet Spirits use Sweet Magic with their utensils, usually a spoon or a fork, that can create Sweets Card. The Royal Court Patisseries are well loved and respected because they are the second highest honor just below the Queen.

"Look at them go…" Another Sweet Spirit commented.

She had long curly brown hair with chestnut colored eyes, small white wings, a black and white plaid coat on with a small grey bow on her head with a piece of her brown hair in front of her face.

"Wow," Another one whistled. She had sliver hair and cherry eyes with small white wings. She wore a purple stretchy coat with a baby pink scarf and dark purple ear muffs.

Vanilla, Chocolat, Café, Caramel, and Mint looked over at them in shock. "Maron, Maize?!"

"Ichigo!" A strawberry blond haired boy with blue eyes shouted.

He had on a rolled up long sleeve white T-shirt that had one brown suspenders on right and the other one string was hanging around his waist with belt, denim jeans and tennis shoes that was bad for the current weather.

"Makoto-kun!" A girl with burnt orange hair that was curled at the ends and red-brownish eyes shouted.

She wore a checkered blue-greenish dress that was puffy towards the waist with a yellow ribbon around it and several ribbons around the ankle area of the dress with several necklaces, and a yellow bow in her hair.

Miya yanked on Makoto's left arm with both of her hands while Johnny grabbed Ichigo's right arm with one hand and yanked her hand with the other. Makoto wrapped his other arm around Ichigo's waist.

"H-Hold it! I thought you were supposed to have given up on me, Koshiro-senpai!" Miya snuggled with Makoto's now wrapped up arm.

"And same for you, Johnny!"

"That was only until yesterday." Both teens looked over to the American.

"What are you talking about?"

"See…" They both turned to Miya. "We never said anything about giving up on you forever!"

"Yup! We only gave up on you until yesterday!"

"Now look here you!"

Makoto lunged forward trying to get out of Miya's grip. He managed to get out of Miya's tight grip, but accidently hit Ichigo. Miya went over to Johnny and knocked him down and Ichigo got hit in the back with Miya's yellow high heels.

In an attempt to catch Ichigo, Makoto wrapped his hand around her waist, but they both fell down into the snow covered bush where the Sweet Spirits were hiding.

They looked at each other and then sealed the deal. The Sweet Spirits _'oohed' _and _'ahhed'_ while Marron pouted.

"Are you okay, Miya?"

"Huh? Where did Makoto-kun go?"

"And Ichigo?" The cousins looked around.

"Henri-sensei!" Ichigo nervously said as she abruptly stood straight up from the bush getting snow on her shorts and leggings. Both Miya and Johnny turned towards her.

"It looks Marie's garden was a great success…" came back a smooth sounding voice of a twenty- something year old man.

"Thank you so much!" Makoto stood up and walked to Ichigo.

"Next I was thinking of making a new Marie's garden in London and Wako."

"London? Awesome!" Makoto said as he overheard the conversation.

"Can we do the one in Wako?" Ichigo looked over to Makoto looking at him waiting for his response.

He shrugged. "I don't care. We could do either one."

"Why Wako?" She heard Henri ask.

"Because! Wako's close to where my family lives and I don't want to leave Japan again! I can't learn French; I don't think English would be any easier." Both Makoto and Henri laughed.

Ichigo pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, alright. You guys both got the deal, have a Merry—"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Have you offered Andou-kun or Lemon-chan or any of the others a deal to own another shop at one of the St. Marie gardens yet, Henri-sensei?" Henri looked down and smiled on the other line.

"I haven't right now, but I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Henri-sensei! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo-chan, Kashino-kun."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." A click was heard on the other end of the line, and then a long _'deeerrrr'_ sound was heard. Ichigo hung up her phone as well with a smile on her face.

"Let's go, Amano!"

"Yeah!" Hand to hand contact was made and the newly dating patissiere and patissier began to sprint towards the exit of the local lake area.

"Hey, Makoto-kun! What do you mean London!?"

"We'll chase after you to the ends of the earth for love!"

Makoto gripped Ichigo's hand and lead her as they both started head first into their future. Ichigo smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas." The word weren't really directed to anyone, but he responded to it anyways.

"Merry Christmas, my little strawberry." Ichigo blushed.

**"YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING UP NICKNAMES FOR HER, MAKOTO-KUN?! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ME THAT YOU'RE MAKING NICKNAMES FOR!" **

"Crap, we better run faster!" Makoto and Ichigo said in sync.

**"COME HERE NOW AMANO ICHIGO! I WILL KILL YOU!"**

"Miya, don't say that!"

* * *

After a while, Maize and Marron flew out of their hiding place and looked around.

"Great, they're already gone, Maize. I told you that I didn't want to stay here so long…"

"Well sorry, I thought that other events would happen instead of a kiss and a sudden phone call."

"Just come on we need to find the love-struck idiots before they hurt themselves or something…" Marron grumbled as she began to fly away.

**"Coming!" **Maize shouted in perfect English as she followed her Sweet Spirit cousin.

Eventually the other five Sweet Spirits flew out the bush as well.

"Well… that was interesting…" Chocolat stated, appalled from everything that just happened.

"I-I can't believe they _finally _got together!" Vanilla grabbed Chocolat by the hand and began spinning in a circle while jumping up and down.

"Our efforts finally paid off, Chocolat! Operation _'Kashigo'_ was a success!"

"O-okay, I-I'm happy a-about that, b-but can you p-please s-to-p?!" Noticing the swirls in Chocolat's eyes Vanilla stopped and let go of Chocolat's hands.

"I feel dizzy…" Chocolat fell into the snow.

"Chocolat!" Vanilla and the other Sweet Spirits flew down to where Chocolat fell and pulled her out of the snow.

"Are you okay—" Caramel began to ask.

"Ha-ha-ha- AH CHOO!"

"Oh no, Chocolat has a cold now, deshi!" Mint exclaimed.

"Well I'm not surprised. She fell pretty deep into the snow." Café commented while looking down at Chocolat's imprint in the crystal white fluffiness.

"A-A-Anyways… we need to go and find Ichigo and M-M- Kashino, now. Peace!" Chocolat said as she yanked Vanilla's hand and started to fly down the down the path that was previously ran down by four humans and fled down by two Sweet Spirits.

"Why are you blushing? I thought you liked Kashi, not Café." Vanilla asked with a playful smirk on her face. Chocolat's blush deepened.

"S-S-Shut up- desu wa! It's because of the cold and the snow, dork!" Café, Caramel, Mint watched the two friend-enemy Sweet Spirits fly down the path as an attempt to catch their partners before an annoying blond American and an obsessive stalker-ish red-head did.

Café blinked as he watched them fly away. "D-did Vanilla say that Chocolat l-likes me?" The youngest and the oldest Sweet Spirits of both Team Ichigos exchanged a glance at each other.

"Nope," They both sang. "Vanilla's just doing her usual assuming again. Chocolat still likes Kashi." Caramel finished.

"Oh," Café sighed. "Good."

"Why do you like Chocolat-senpai, Café-senpai?" Mint asked.

"N-N-No! A-Anyways shouldn't we get back to Satsuki and the others now? I-I-It's getting late." Café just wanted to bury himself in his partner's pants pocket right now before he died of embarrassment right on the spot.

"Whatever," The two female Sweet Spirits said in unsion as they flew the opposite way from where Vanilla and Chocolat went.

"Really! I-I don't like C-Chocolat!" He desperately shouted as he flew after the giggling fairies.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Vanilla and Chocolat…_**

"Do you like Café?"

"No,"

"Do you like Café?"

"No,"

"Do you like Café?

"No,"

"Do you like Café?"

"Don't we have to find Ichigo and Kashino?"

"Do you like Café?"

"No!"

"Do you like Café? Do you like Café? Do you like Café? Do you like Café? Do you like Café? Do you like—"

"I keep telling you! I. Do. Not. Like. Café! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Chocolat yelled finally snapping.

"Yes," Vanilla answered.

"You know what? I don't care; you can assume whatever the hell you want."

"Choco—"

"You can also look for the _'Kashigo'_ couple yourself. I am just done. Do you hear me?! **I am done!** Merry Christmas, pudgy! Bah! Humbug!" Chocolat quickly flew away from Vanilla in anger.

"Chocolat, wait! I'm sorry! Just please, wait! I didn't mean it!" Vanilla yelled as she went after her. Chocolat zoomed road after road, nearly dodging people and stop signs as she did. Vanilla was right behind her the whole time.

"No, Vanilla! It's not funny! JUST GO AWAY!" At this point, Chocolat made a really sharp turn around a corner.

"Cho—" Vanilla slammed right into the brick wall of the intersection. "OWWW!" She fell down to the ground with a bloody forehead and a red face. Sitting back up with a feeling of slight nausea, she rubbed her forehead.

"What—" She started feeling something sticky on her hand. "Crap." She took out her spoon with her hand that wasn't bloody.

"Heal wound!" She commanded as she put the end of the spoon on her forehead. The area around the spoon glowed white and she felt the bleed and the scar evaporate away as she sighed in relief.

"Now…" She looked up and around. There was no sign of Chocolat. "Damn," She looked at her spoon.

_'No, I can't call Chocolat, she wouldn't answer. The others are probably going back to Marie's garden right now and wouldn't have a clue where she is and then Maize and Marron wouldn't dare help me; plus I can't always relay on my magic to help me in tough situations.' _She sighed again.

"Chocolat! Ichigo! Kashino! Where did you guys go?!" She shouted as she went down the street, having no clue about what to do or where to go.

* * *

Hinamori Amu marched down the street with a smile on her face as her mind was on cloud-nine from the overload of Christmas cheer as well as thinking of her friends, specifically an energetic salmon-pink haired girl, an blond who's currently trying to clearly express his emotions, and Rima.

_'I wonder how everyone's doing. I hope Hikaru's doing okay. His grandfather better be there with him today. If he isn't, then I swear to Kami, I will…' _Amu let out a frustrated sigh.

"Amu-chan."

_'Speaking of family, I wonder if Rima's parents had another fight again. I imagine they did. Poor Rima, I wish she could just live with someone else in her family, someone who actually cares…'_

"Amu-chan!"

"Hey!"

_'On a happier note, Rikka's probably opening up all of her Christmas presents right now.' _A picture of Rikka with a huge sparking grin opening up her Christmas presents with Hotaru, her Shugo Chara, barely dodging it all came into her head. That sent a smile to Amu's face and a small chuckle.

"AMU-CHAN!"

"Wha-?!" A pole met Amu's face and the pink-headed thirteen year old fell down into the snow that was currently two feet deep and counting.

"Oww… COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD!" Amu yelped up from the snow and began to rub her bottom trying to get the snow off of her pants. The Humpty Lock, an artifact left by the Founding King of the Guardians that can cause Character Transformations and cleanse a Negative Heart's Egg, bounced up and down on her chest.

Laughing was heard from her four Shugo Charas.

One of them was a girl with pink hair in a ponytail tied up by a red heart-shaped hair clip with a red visor, pink eyes, cheerleading outfit with a red bandana, round puffy-type shorts under her skirt, pink trainers and pink with red outlining on the top socks, and pink cheerleading pom-poms with hearts on them everywhere.

She was hunched over; her laughs were to the point where she was laughing so hard and loud that they were now silent.

Another one was girl who at first look, looked like a boy. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest. She also has dark blue shorts with a black line on it and black shoes. She had a light blue art bag on her shoulder that looked like a spade. She has on a light blue beret with a dark blue spade that's hiding her short dark blue hair. She has dark blue eyes as well.

She was right next to Amu laughing her butt off at her bearer's stupidity and incapability to listen.

Another one of her Shugo Charas was a girl who looked like a housemaid. She wore a typical white apron and a frilly, puffy green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". She also had a white maid hat that had a dark green clover on it with some of her long blonde hair tucked in the back. Her hair is longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. She has emerald green eyes.

She was near the cheerleader Shugo Chara, Ran, and one that looked like a singer. She was trying to hide her laugher by covering her mouth, but was sadly failing.

The last Shugo Chara was a singer looking one. She has orange hair that was arranged into long pigtails. She has a white headband with two yellow diamonds on it. Her blouse is yellow, with a white collar and one white diamond at the middle of the shirt. A small portion of her stomach is also seen. She also wears a yellow skirt and has white boots. Her skin color is peachy like her fellow Shugo Charas and she has golden yellow eyes. She also had a yellow head microphone.

She was next to Su, the maid looking Shugo Chara, and Ran. She was lightly chuckling as she watched Amu jump and squirm trying to get the snow out and off of her denim jeans as well of her black and white striped shirt that had a skull on it. She stomped her black boots as she did.

"You were thinking of Ikuto and Tadase weren't you?" Miki asked.

"Shut up!" Amu's face turned the usual cherry red as an image of a midnight blue haired teen and a blond haired boy came into mind. Amu quickly waved the pictures away with her hand turning it into dust.

"I wonder what they're doing… Ikuto was in New York City last time we talking to him and Tadase's probably having family over, desu." Su commented.

"That's what to be expected of on Christmas," Ran added.

"That's what expected from the girl of many loves!" Miki added with a smug smirk.

"Miki!" Amu began to chase Miki in circles trying to grab her, forgetting the snow on her clothes and that she should be looking for Rima.

Ran, Su, and Dia hovered in the background with anime sweat drops on them. "I thought we were looking for Rima and KusuKusu…"

"I swear to Kami, I will flush you down the toilet, Miki!"

It was kind of difficult to find what these four would-be-selves actually represented of Amu, but it's something like Ran is Amu's desire to be more honest and athletic; Miki is Amu's desire to be cool, artistic, and also disobedient and level-headed, Su is Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills, and Dia is the radiance that emits from Amu's heart and her desire to be an idol. So there is quite a bit of things that Amu wants to be.

"That's not nice, desu."

"That's the Christmas Spirit, Amu-chan."

"Shut up, Ran, Su!" Miki flew behind Ran and the others.

"Help me. I think she's about to—"

"A-A-Amu!" The voice was barely heard; key word _barely_. Amu turned around.

"Rima!" She ran towards the panting girl and ignored her Shugo Charas, sparing Miki from her wrath. They followed after her.

"Amu!" Rima bent down and began to puff. Her fast, heaved puffs were visible as little clouds of hot air flew up to the sky.

"Rima! You okay?"

"Rima!" KusuKusu followed after her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Amu." She stood up.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you where we should meet up at…" Amu trailed off noticing something.

Rima raised an eyebrow at her staring. "What?"

"Your arm," Amu grabbed her arm and lifted it. "Your arm, what happened to it?" There was a little tear in her right sleeve. Surrounding it was dried up blood and it looked like a tiny piece of glass plunged in her arm.

"I-"

"Who did this to you, Rima?" Amu was starting to get anger and even angrier at what she was starting to assume.

"Rima's parents started—"The small fairy's mouth or rather all of her was covered by a petite hand.

"They started _what_?" Amu asked. Rima avoided her glance and suddenly found an interest in the sparkling snow.

"It's not a big deal…" Rima muttered.

"It _is_ a big deal, Rima. If they are hurting you, then we need to—"

"They're not hurting me, they just had another fight again and Dad just happened to get violent this time." Rima began as she looked up at her best friend again.

"He threw the Christmas tree down and began to throw ornaments at my Mom over something stupid and then he also start to throw the Hershey mugs I got him for Christmas and the shards grazed me in the arm. I-I'm fine, Amu. T-there's no need to worry."

"Rima, I'm so sorry." Amu engulfed the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. "I really am. It was rude of me to assume that they were abusing you. I really am sorry. Although, I think your parents need to go see a marriage counselor to sort out their problems."

At this point, Rima felt almost as if she was about to cry. "It is fine, Amu. I've been trying to—"Suddenly something apparently big and heavy slammed into the two thirteen year old girls causing them to fall down into the snow that was now probably up to a foot.

"OMI GOSH! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?! I'M SO SORRY!" A female voice shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Amu got herself off of Rima and whipped around and grabbed the fairy in a fist without even looking at who it was. "Miki! I'm getting sick and tired of you—"

"I'm right here, Amu-chan." Amu looked around. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and KusuKusu were surrounding her fist looking curiously at the poor soul who was currently suffocating in her death grip.

Amu looked at the _'thing'_ that she caught. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but that wasn't what caught Amu's attention, she was turning purple, she had a golden spoon, and wings.

"Please… let… go…" Amu immediately let go at her request. She flew a distance away from Amu trying to breathe normally again.

"I... am… sorry…" She panted.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I didn't hurt you or your wings did I?" Amu asked while Rima sat up looking at the _'thing' _with a poker face and her locks shining from the snow on them.

"No, I'm fine. Are you guys okay?" Amu nodded while Rima glared. Vanilla sighed.

"Good; I thought I may have hurt you guys or something…"

"Are you a Shugo Chara?" Ran asked as she and the others surrounded Vanilla scanning her from top to bottom in pure curiosity.

"Shugo Chara?" She began. Rima now brushed the snow off of her clothes and walked towards Amu, the Shugo Chara, and the other fairy. "No, I'm not a Shugo Chara. I'm Vanilla, a Sweet Spirit."

* * *

**KC: Nice. Automatically tell strangers where we live. That's the ticket, Rei.**

**Me: Hey, at least I didn't tell them what town.**

**Amu: Why are you writing a story that starts in Christmas when Valentine's day is already over?**

**Me: Because I can.**

**Ikuto: Hey shortie! You stole my nickname that I give Amu!**

**Makoto: What?**

**Tadase: COME BACK HERE! OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF YOUR KING!**

**Ichigo: HELP ME YOU GUYS!**

**Nagihiko: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Satsuki: And me.**

**Sennosuke: And me.**

**Rikka: And me.**

**Yaya: AND YAYA!**

**Lemon: And—**

**Me: Shut up! How was the chapter?**

**KC: I think it was really, really good—**

**Me: I want someone else's opinion.**

**Ikuto: Bad because me and my sexy hotness wasn't in it.**

**Me: I want a legit opinion. T.T**

**Narrator Guy: I think it was—**

**Me: You know what? Never mind. Anyways hope you guys like it and it wasn't so bad and hard to read. It took me nearly a month to write this one chapter. The only thing that I really changed was that Rima was kidnapped on Christmas instead of in the fall after school or whatever. Anyways… to the people who are wondering why it took me a month to write this, look at my profile. Also because of the snow I now have tomorrow along with the usual Saturday and Sunday off, so I might, ****_MIGHT_**** try to write another chapter of this, but definitely no promises. **

**KC: One reason to why she's slow at writing is because Rei Star is lazy! Shhh! It's a secret!**

**Me: KC!**

**Narrator Guy: This is all for the latest installment of this fanfiction, Dream Colored Hearts! Please review; Rei Star wants criticism and ideas for a better story name! It's her motivation! **

**Tadase: GIVE ME SOME RESPECT, DENSE COMMONERS! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Please do. It would make me happy~! **


	2. Are you going to steal Christmas?

**KC: …When did we get a Narrator guy?**

**Makoto: How am I supposed to know?**

**Me: Yes! School's out! Summer's here! Thank God, this school year was the worst school year of my life!**

**Makoto: No one cares.**

**Ichigo: Don't be rude, Makoto! I care! **

**Me: Quit being mean!**

**KC: Rei! When did we get a narrator guy? Answer me!**

**Me: Uh, since when I, uh, started writing the first chapter. I pay him.**

**KC: With what? Last time, I checked you don't get an allowance, Kiddo.**

**Me: With life.**

**KC: I don't believe that. You're about as dangerous as a mouse.**

**Me: ****_*mouth is wide open in shock*_**** … That's mean.**

**KC: It's the cold, harsh truth; deal with it.**

**Me: Fine! I pay him with… food.**

**KC: Food?**

**Me: Food!**

**Sennosuke: Rei Star doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara or anything else she mentions in her writing. She only owns this plot, this story, and her two other characters that are introduced in this chapter: Kojima Taiki, Kagami Ryuu, and their Shugo Charas, Yukito and Hayate.**

**Chocolat: Warning! This chapter has a lot of blushing, stuttering, and fluff! Read at your own risk!**

**Me: Also, if you don't normally read the author notes, please at least read the author notes at the bottom! They're really important despite they are really long!**

**KC: I want food… Will you give me food? ****_*Holds out hands with a sad puppy face*_**

**Kairi: So many exclamation points…**

* * *

**Arch 1- The Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1- Are you going to steal Christmas, Ms. Grinch?**

_Number of reviews from the last chapter: 5_

_Favorites: 4_

_Followers: 5_

_Number of pages: 22_

_Number of words: 8,108_

_Date Published: 5/28/13_

* * *

_"K-Kashino…" _

_"I won't say it now. We still have so much left to learn."_

_"Yeah. It's the same for me so I won't say it now."_

_"Well the three of us will go back to Japan first." _

_"Yeah. I'll be back next week. I'm sure brand new days await us there." __**– Ichigo and Makoto's conversation by the lake in Paris, France in episode 50 of the first season of Yumeiro Patissiere.**_

* * *

**_Last time on Dream Colored Hearts:_**

_ "Good; I thought I may have hurt you guys or something…"_

_"Are you a Shugo Chara?" Ran asked as she and the others surrounded Vanilla scanning her from top to bottom in pure curiosity._

_"Shugo Chara?" She began. Rima now brushed the snow off of her clothes and walked towards Amu, the Shugo Charas, and the other fairy. "No, I'm not a Shugo Chara. I'm Vanilla, a Sweet Spirit."_

* * *

Amu and all the Shugo Charas expect Su and Dia crooked their heads in confusion. "Eh?"

"Sweet… Spirit?" Rima asked, confused as well.

_'So Vanilla's not a Shugo Chara?'_ Amu wondered as she watched Su fly over to Vanilla.

Su looked at her spoon noticing a familiar pink symbol at the bottom. "Can I look at that for a minute, desu?" Not really waiting for an answer, Su snatched Vanilla's spoon away from her.

"Hey!" Vanilla tried to snatch it back, but Su held it higher. Vanilla tried to reach for it, but Su put it down near her legs. Vanilla tried to grab it once more, but failed again, and again, and again, and again, and again until Vanilla just let her have it.

"What are you doing?" Several voices asked.

"Hey! Please be careful with that!" Vanilla shouted, thinking of all the disastrous things that could happen because that little spoon.

"If I'm thinking right then…" Su turned the golden spoon upside down. She looked at the pink ending of the spoon with the black fancy looking '**M**' and smiled realizing what it was.

"I knew it!" Su suddenly exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Vanilla asked as she tried once more to snatch the spoon again. Su dodged Vanilla's hand and flew over to Amu and the others.

"Amu-chan! Look!" Su shoved it in Amu's face. Amu took it from her small hands and looked at it. Rima and the Shugo Charas leaned in to look at it as well.

"It's a spoon, it's not that exciting." Rima bluntly stated not getting what the big fuss about the little spoon was even for.

"What's wrong with my spoon?" Vanilla asked Su or Rima or at least somebody, flying over as well to the group of girls.

"Does it look familiar?" Su asked with a sparkle in her eyes and her hands grasped together.

"Why… why would I recognize some random spoon?"

"Because, desu!" Su began angrily. Vanilla blinked as she noticed Su suddenly gained glasses and a teacher's pointer stick that she knew wasn't there a second ago.

"Wha-?"

"This spoon is from the Sweets Kingdom, and things like Sweet Spirits and ghosts and stuff like that is real!"

"G-G-Ghosts?!"

"Sweets Kingdom?"

"Your older cousin Shuu spent a whole day before his wedding with Eriko, telling you his time at St. Marie, the legend of the Sweet Spirits, and how he met Eriko; in fact I think he even had a Sweet Spirit once, because he could see us!" She spoke as she waved the pointer stick up and down at Amu.

"I don't remember any of that."

"I think he could see us, not because of the gamble of that he had a Sweet Spirit; whatever that is, rather that he still had his Heart's egg." Miki commented.

"It could be both, you never know." Vanilla surprisingly added.

Su's head became enlarged like how it does in the anime when she gets really anger. **"WAS I THE ONLY ONE EVEN LISTENING TO HIM!?" **Cue the flames of hell here.

"I was still with Utau, then." Su looked toward Rima and KusuKusu.

"Why would we be there?" KusuKusu giggled.

Su turned to Amu, Ran, and Miki. "Were you guys listening to him~?!" Su sang creepily. They nodded eagerly, afraid of Su's wrath.

"Then what did he say?"

"Um, uh, umm… you're on your own, Amu-chan."

"You know, Eru was also there with us, right, Su?"

"That doesn't matter since she isn't here right now!" Su screeched as Ran and Miki flew behind Rima. Vanilla quickly grabbed her spoon away from Amu and stood back where Rima and Amu fell, not really sure if she should stay and watch this amusing argument or if she could continue to search for Chocolat, Ichigo, and Makoto.

"Traders!" Amu shouted as she turned back to Ran and Miki.

"I'm waiting…" She turned back to Su.

"Uh! Umm… St. Marie was some kind of r-religion school-"Amu began with an already questioning tone, not sure at all.

"WRONG! St. Marie's a culinary boarding school for sweets where aspiring patissieres and patissiers go learn how to be famous patissieres and patissiers and to start shops. They have several branches in different countries, but the main one is in Paris and the one here is in Kōfu." Vanilla stared at Su, surprised at how much she knew.

'Then again, taking her appearance, her bearer's dream is to be something like a patissiere or a maid or something like that, so it must be natural that she knows that.' Vanilla thought as she looked at Su.

"The St. Marie branches were created by Lucas Marie-sama and are now running all by Lucas Henri-sama, Marie-sama's grandson. The schools are connected to the Sweets Kingdom, where the Sweet Spirits live. Sweet Spirits are fairies that make sweets." Vanilla decided to add. She took a breath, and then continued.

"When we reach a certain age, we get permission from our Queen to go to the Human World to look for a partner and make sweets with them. The amount of sweets we make with our partners affect when and if we can become Royal Court Patissiere or Patissier. They are well loved and respected because they are the second highest honor just below the Queen." She took another breath.

"They own shops and make most all of the Sweet Kingdom's sweets. Basically every Sweet Spirit dreams of becoming a Royal Court Patissiere and Patissier however, few ever make it. We use our spoons or forks to send cards of the sweets that we make with our partner to the Queen by magic. " She held up her spoon.

"And there's a legend that those who see Sweet Spirits will have their wishes come true." Su added.

"Oh!" Amu beat her fist on her hand, finally proving that things were making sense for her.

"Only people with a Sweet Spirit can see other Sweet Spirits like Shugo Chara, but you guys can see me too, so I guess Sweet Spirits and Shugo Chara are connected somehow…"

"Wow! How do you guys know all of that?!" Ran asked.

"I listen!" Su snapped waving her pointer stick at her.

"I'm supposed to know it."

"Wait," Everyone turned to Rima. "What do you mean "'like Shugo Chara'"? Do you even know what Shugo Chara are?"

Vanilla smiled and nodded. "Yes, I actually do. My friends Caramel, Chocolat and I chose Human and Sweet Spirit Oneirology or HSSO which was where we learned a unit over the Shugo Chara and the Heart's Egg and other stuff like that. However, the unit was only a week, so I decided to learn more about it because I really took an interest of people's would-be-selves and having a possibly of doing a Character Transformation."

"Wow, you actually know more than I expected."

Vanilla smiled and nodded. Her face was slightly red from the attention and praise.

"Hey, Vanilla?" She turned to Amu. "What were you doing before you slammed into us?"

"Oh! S-Sorry about that. I was looking for my partner and her boyfriend along with Chocolat who left me all alone out here after we had a fight…"

"Do you need help looking for them?" Vanilla looked up.

"No, I'm fine—" Vanilla stopped. After all she's said and told these people, she didn't even know their names.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu held out her hand to Vanilla as if to gesture that she should come with them.

"Mashiro Rima." Vanilla turned to the short blonde.

"Are you sure you don't need help? It's pretty cold out here." Amu stared at Rima, surprised that she wants to help Vanilla too. Rima gave them a small smile.

Looking at her closer, Vanilla noticed Rima's eyes were red and puffy. _'Why was she crying?'_ Vanilla asked herself.

"I'm fine, Amu-chan, Rima-chan. Thank you." She gave the smile back. Vanilla, then tried to fly away, but the Shugo Charas quickly surrounded her.

"But, you need help! Tokyo's a big town and you could get lost easily." Ran persisted.

"Plus it's f-freezing out here." Miki added with a shiver as she rubbed her tiny tooth pick arms. They had Goosebumps on them from the cold.

"We know our way around Tokyo and we would love to help you." Su continued.

"We really do!" KusuKusu said with a chuckle.

"Please, Vanilla?" Dia asked.

"Fine! But can you guys please introduce yourselves too?"

_'Well it looks like today's going to be an even more of a hectic day than I thought.'_

"I'm Ran! I'm Amu-chan's desire to be more honest and athletic!" Ran did a little cheer.

"I'm Miki. I am Amu-chan's desire to be more artistic and calm." Miki waved.

"I'm Su, desu! It's nice to meet you, Vanilla. I hope to hear about some of your adventures at St. Marie; your partner does go there, right? I am Amu-chan's desire to be more caring and domestic-desu." Su said as she did a little twirl and shook hands with her. Vanilla nodded at Su's question.

"My name's Dia. Nice to meet you. I'm Amu-chan's desire to be an idol and I also am the radiance that emits from Amu-chan's heart."Dia smiled at Vanilla and she smiled back.

"My name is KusuKusu! I am Rima's desire to make people laugh!" KusuKusu chuckled.

"Nice to meet you guys… wait a minute," Vanilla turned to Amu. "Why do you have four Shugo Charas, Amu-chan? People normally only have one, rarely two."

Amu rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face and laughed awkwardly. "I don't really know why I have four Shugo Charas. I guess I want to be a lot of things…"

Vanilla shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that." She said with a smile. Then she shivered.

"You want to come in here?" Amu held out a pouch.

It had a black, frilly like strap so she could wear it like a purse. Actually she already did have purse. The pouch was red with black and white lines on it. It had two black looking belts on it. One was a horizontal line across the half of it and the other one vertical line more towards the right side of it. A little of the vertical belt was dangling from it, but yet it wasn't torn.

Along the area where you can open the pouch up at was black frill like stuff also. Up above the horizontal line was a heart with the black frill stuff surrounding as well. On it was a white line shaped as a heart and inside the heart was a white crown. Around the opening of the pouch was a grey chain that had a red heart, a blue spade, a green club, and a yellow diamond connected to it.

Amu opened it up to show four eggs inside. One egg was a pink tartan design with a black stripe in the middle of the egg with pink hearts inside of it and black hearts lined up right beside the black strip going along with the strip. This was the case for the other eggs, blue with spades, green with clubs, and yellow with diamonds.

"That'd be nice." Vanilla said with a smile as she flew into the pouch. Amu's Shugo Charas followed suit.

"KusuKusu, I'd suggest going in there as well. The weather's getting really bad."

"Okay!" KusuKusu flew into the pouch as well.

"I'm going to keep this open so if you or I or Rima see your partner or you possibly sense Chocolat, we can be informed. Okay?"

Vanilla nodded. "Thank you, Amu-chan, Rima-chan."

"It's no problem." Amu took her purse off and put it onto her left shoulder; she then took the pouch and put it onto her right shoulder.

Vanilla and the Shugo Chara put their heads onto the edge of the pouch as they felt the world move up and down as Amu attempted to walk in the snow again.

"Wait."

"What?" Amu turned back to Rima.

"How can we find her partner if we don't even know what he or she looks like?" Vanilla's head perked up.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you what she looks like, my bad. My partner has brown hair that goes to her shoulders and it's wavy on the back. She has brown eyes. She's wearing a white sweatshirt with a red cardigan and white shorts and legging with red boots. We should be able to recognize her easily. Most likely she's talking really, really loud, is dragging a short blond with her and is inhaling candy canes or something like that."

Amu and all the Shugo Chara starting laughing and Rima grinned.

"What? She probably is right now; seriously."

"So, you partner's a glutton?" Amu asked innocently. The Shugo Charas started to laugh louder and harder at Amu's comment.

"She kind of is, but she's not a pig or anything like that. She's a nice person once you met her; really she is."

Rima nodded and started walking again while Amu and the others were pretty much so out of breath that their laughing were pretty much now silent.

Amu looked up to see Rima already half way down the street.

"H-H-Hey, R-Rima! Wait for me!" Amu exclaimed as she walked fast to catch up to Rima and hopefully her breath.

* * *

Johnny sprinted after Miya. "Miya! Please stop!" He begged once again.

"Makoto-kun!" She leaped while turning the corner thinking she saw a little bit of Makoto's blond hair. Instead of landing on Makoto, or at least a human, she landed into the snow and sunk some into it.

"Miya! Are you okay?" Johnny asked as he caught up with Miya and saw in her face down in the snow. He walked to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered as she wiped the snow off of her face. She stood up and began to brush the snow off of her dress. She also got some of it in her hair as well.

Johnny sighed as he stood up as well and leaned against the brick wall behind them and ignored people's rude staring. "They ditched us, you know that?"

"I know..." She grumbled.

"You know, Ichigo isn't going to—"

"Johnny, I don't want to hear it."

"But, she isn't just going to just—"

"Johnny—"

**"Johnny! Don't leave us behind like that!" **Maize angrily shouted in English.

"Miya!"

The cousins looked to see their Sweet Spirits flying towards them.

"Marron, Maize, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but the weather's getting bad. Maybe we should go back to Marie's Garden and tell Satou, Shiotani, and Team Andorra they can close up Beautiful Night Castle for the day."

"I agree." Johnny said. Johnny began walking towards the direction they came from while Marron and Maize began to fly. Miya loomed behind them.

"Stupid Makoto-kun, you need to be with me… not with her." Miya muttered under her breath.

* * *

"That… was… so… fun…" Ichigo said between pants as her and Makoto leaned against a wall.

"Yeah… I'm so glad we got rid of those idiots…"

"Makoto, don't call them idiots."

"They are idiots, Ichigo."

"They aren't idiots." Makoto smiled. Oh how he did love his new girlfriend.

"Yes, they are."

"Why are they idiots?" Ichigo asked as she stood in front of him with her hand on her hip and her lips curled up in a pout.

"Because they won't ever leave us alone."

"Well… they're gone now. So…" Ichigo walked closer Makoto getting an idea.

"So… I love you, Ichigo…" Makoto did the same.

"I love you too, Makoto…" They leaned towards each about ready to kiss right there until…

_"Ahhhhh!"_ The couple jumped bonking each other's foreheads as they did.

**"Ow!"** They looked up.

There was a roller coaster and people in a roller coaster car just now getting plunged down the roller coaster's highest point. The yelling and talking of families became more vivid and louder as they came to their senses.

"Oh, we're at an amusement park and it's open? On Christmas?" Ichigo tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Even more strange, it's named 'Dream Egg Land'."

"Really?" Ichigo looked towards where Makoto was pointing.

"Dream Egg Land Amusement Park, come on the twenty-fifth from ten AM to six PM for a free day of fun…?"

"Well it's free, so we can go in here—I-I-I-If we want—" Makoto started with a blush.

"Are you asking her on a date?" Ichigo and Makoto turned and there came Chocolat flying towards them with a smirk on her face.

"Ch-Cho-Chocolat!" They both stuttered. Ichigo's face turned a light pink while Makoto's turned red.

"If you're going to ask her on a date, do it now while the amusement park is still open, Kashino, you foxy slowpoke." Makoto's face turned into a dark cherry color. He turned back to Ichigo.

"W-Will y-y-you-"

"Y-Yes! Come on!" She grabbed Makoto by the arm and dragged him into the park, fueled by excitement and her new found love for Makoto. Makoto looked back towards the exit with a look that screamed _'I'm going to kill you'_ to Chocolat.

Chocolat just smiled and waved to Makoto. "Love you too, Kashino!" She could hear a growl escape his lips.

She hovered there for a good few seconds before she decided to fly after the couple to begin to tease them nonstop.

_'I'm surprised they didn't ask about Vanilla. Oh well, she'll be fine.' _

_'She's going to clean out my wallet for popcorn and cotton candy, isn't she, Kami?_' Makoto patted the pocket where his full wallet was. In an hour it isn't going to be like that at all.

Good luck, Kashino Makoto.

* * *

In the same park, a young boy about the age of eight laughed as he tried to walk to his Grandfather without falling.

"Did you have fun on the Tea Cups, Hikaru?" A middle-aged man with brown hair and blue eyes asked as he held his hand out to the boy, Ichinomiya Hikaru.

Hikaru took his hand and walked with his Grandfather. "Yes, yes I did, Grandfather." He was still giggling.

Anyone would have thought that this was normal boy with his Grandfather, but that wasn't a normal boy at all. He, Hikaru, owned Easter; not the holiday, but rather the Japanese company, idiots. Yes, people, the CEO of one of the world's hugest companies is an eight year old boy. And Easter owned Dream Egg Land, so technically he also owned the amusement park as well. Well that and his grandfather was wearing a brown suit with a tie and clunky brown shoes that made him look like he was on a business trip or something.

Hikaru looked up. "Did you hear something?"

Hoshina Kazuomi blinked. "I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary."

You guys just heard the sound of people's minds getting blown into smithereens. _Pew, pew, pew, __**boom!**_

Hikaru and Kazuomi just shrugged and sat down on the near-by bench. Kazuomi gave Hikaru a noogie on the head while smiling.

"H-hey! I'm still dizzy from the Tea Cups, Grandfather!" Hikaru said as he tried to get his blond bangs out of his sky blue eyes.

"Come on! You need to lighten up, Hikaru."

Things definitely weren't like this for them a year ago, but you people wouldn't really care about that would you? Okay, maybe you would.

A year ago, Hikaru didn't show any emotion at all while his grandfather was abusive towards his workers and step-children and wife. They also put X's on people's Heart's Eggs day after day until they were stopped by the Seiyo Elementary school's Guardians. And all of that was just for an egg, well a company also, but mostly the egg. That didn't even grant any wishes at all like promised; bummer.

After the fight with Easter, Hikaru got his Heart's Egg back, decided to go to Seiyo Elementary with other kids his age, and became a Guardian.

Look at where they are now...

Hikaru blinked. "Why?"

"Because Hikaru," Kazuomi sighed. "Kids your age doesn't worry about things like money and business. They instead worry more about getting their room clean before their parents yell at them and if they lost one of their toys or not and stuff like that." He waved a hand carelessly into the air.

"Why? It's expected of a child to keep their rooms clean to the amount of their parent's expectations and toys are such trivial some things that do not matter. They're just cheap pieces of plastic that gets thrown away."

"I've created a monster…" Kazuomi muttered as he put his hand on his forehead, already getting a slight headache.

"I'm a monster?" Kazuomi quickly jolted back up.

"N-No, no, no; you're not! I-I was just talking to myself!"

"Why?"

"Uh, oh… Never mind that, Hikaru. Anyways, I got you a Christmas present." He said, beginning to reach into the front pocket of his shirt.

"Really? What is it?" He watched his Grandfather pull out a rectangular case and push it towards him.

"Open it."

"Okay…" Hikaru opened the case and peered inside.

"Do you like it?" Hikaru took the necklace out of the case and held it in front of it. It was a golden star except it was only the outline of the star instead of the whole thing. He put his finger thru the middle of it and wrapped it around the star.

After a few seconds, he answered. "I do like it. But why a star necklace?"

"Are you sure you like it? You don't seem like you like it."

"No, I do. I'm just wondering why a star necklace…"

"I don't know. I just thought you might like a necklace. That Rikka girl that you're in the Guardians with, didn't you say to me that she had a special necklace that meant the world to her?"

"Yes, I did…"

"Well, I thought that you would like one as well."

Suddenly a voice rang in his head.

_"'Yeah… 'cause… when I wore it, I felt like everything will be okay. That's why it's my treasure! I've worn it ever since I transferred here!'" Rikka exclaimed._

"Do you want me to put it on?" Hikaru slightly jumped, then nodded and stood up as his Grandfather put on the necklace.

"Thank you."

"It looks good on you." Hikaru looked down. It went good with his outfit. He was wearing a white jacket, a white sweatshirt under the jacket, a pair of white pants, and tennis shoes, and now the necklace.

"Thanks." He beamed at his Grandfather, a feeling of happiness running throughout his veins. He sat back down and clutched the star of the necklace.

"You're welcome… I think I picked a star because you're like a star, Hikaru."

"Huh? You mean my Shugo Chara Egg?" He whispered, not wanting other people to hear him thinking he was crazy for talking about an egg. Only a few people knew about, could see and/or had Shugo Charas.

"Well, that and you seem to remind me of a shooting star with all of this that you've went thru and persevered thru. Your parents' deaths, learning nearly everything about anything, locking up all your emotions and feelings, getting your Heart's Egg back, becoming a Guardian, and attempting to find yourself and—" He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"I love you for that, Hikaru!" He quickly engulfed Hikaru in a hug.

"I-I love y-you too, Grandfather." He felt his Grandfather hug him tighter and a few tears splashed onto his face.

"I'm so glad. Merry Christmas, my shooting star."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"One, two, three, four—there's four dollars, here, Ichigo. Knock yourself out." Makoto held out four dollars out to his girlfriend and put his wallet back in his pants pocket.

Correction: Makoto held four dollars out to his glutton girlfriend.

"Thank you Makoto!" Ichigo exclaimed as she snatched the money out of his hand and pretty much skipped merrily over to the cotton candy stand.

_'Please literally do.'_ Makoto sat on one of the park benches holding a cardboard box of buttery popcorn to his side and a stick of dango in his left hand. He was leaning against one of the handles of the bench and he was pretty sure that his arm was stuck to it.

Makoto stared at the dango. It was the color white and it was basically decorated as a little snowman to attract little kids.

The head had two brown M&Ms as eyes; the stones for the mouth were mini chocolate chips, the carrot nose rolled up orange-colored fondant, the hat was a Hershey's kiss, and the scarf was some kind of a cherry fruit-roll up thing that is until Ichigo inhaled it.

The other two buttons on the two other pieces of dango were also chocolate chips and the arms were pretzel sticks.

Chocolat saw Makoto lightly blush. "What, are you missing your girlfriend already or do you want to eat her dango?"Chocolate teased.

"W-wha—No, it's just kinda—"

"Kinda?"

"Cute." Chocolat blinked. _'Since when does he admit things are cute?'_

"Well, you are right about that, d-desu-wa." Makoto was about to say something else, but got interrupted by Ichigo.

"Hey, I'm back. Here's the change," She said as she gave Makoto a quarter and a penny. "Do you want some, Makoto?" She waved the pink cotton candy in front of him right after she sat down next to him.

"Ah, no thanks." He shoved the two coins into his pants pocket, too lazy to put them in his wallet.

"Suit yourself then." Ichigo said as she took a monster bite of her cotton candy; and another, and another, and another.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Chocolat exclaimed as she flew down towards Ichigo. Makoto sighed as he watched them bicker over cotton candy and he began to zone out.

_'I wonder what Mom, Dad, and Miyabi are doing right now… I wonder how it would be like if I did celebrate Christmas this year when they asked if I wanted too.'_ Makoto then made a face. _'Wait a minute, why am I thinking of them?'_

Makoto was only zoned out for a minute before he heard shouting.

"Quit hogging all the cotton candy, Chocolat!" Chocolat and Ichigo were pulling the cone of cotton candy back and forth.

"Says the glutton who hasn't even finished her popcorn and her dango yet!"

"Shut up! I was getting ready to eat that after I get done with my cotton candy!"

"Oh yeah right!"

"I really am!" Ichigo yanked the cotton candy out of Chocolat's tiny hands and it fell out of her grasp onto the floor.

Makoto's eyes followed the pink fluff as it landed in the snow. He stared at it for a few seconds with Chocolat and Ichigo.

"I'll get it." He grabbed it and threw it in a near-by trash can, then sat back down.

"Well," Chocolat started. "There's some pink snow now…" The spot where it landed was now a hot pink color.

"Don't eat the pink snow." Makoto commented sarcastically. Ichigo chuckled.

"Can I have my dango back please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He handed her dango back to her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." He watched Ichigo eat the rest of her dango in two bites.

"Pig!" Chocolat taunted.

"Chocolat!" Head turned. _'Of course they do…'_

"Ichigo…" He tugged on her shirt sleeve.

"What?" She then saw all the people staring and she felt her ears heat up as well as her face.

"S-sorry." They were still staring. She quickly walked to the trash can, threw the stick in the trash can and sat back down. She made eye contact with a person, and then quickly looked down at the ground.

Makoto waited for a few seconds. _'He's still staring…'_

"What are you looking at?" At that rude remark the man waiting in line for cotton candy turned around and looked away.

"Makoto, I'm s—"

"If we're going to do something like ride a ride, then let's do it Ichigo." Ichigo looked at him for a few seconds.

"Okay then!"

With that, Ichigo suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the bench for the second time that day. Chocolat followed him.

"I-I-Ich-i-g-o!" Makoto cried out as he was still being dragged by Ichigo. They were going so fast to where they nearly dodged people and they often had to move or they were going to get rammed down by the couple and Makoto had to quickly apologize while Chocolat was snickering her ass off as she rubbed her hands together so much she sounded like the Grinch.

I wonder if she's going to steal Christmas or not. Probably not, but maybe she actually might. You never know with that fugitive Sweet Spirit; she's just like her boyfriend Kasshi.

"I wanna ride this, Makoto!" Ichigo whined as they finally stopped. After a few seconds, an interesting comment came out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Geez, Makoto you need to get out more." At this Chocolat didn't even bother to hide her laughter any more as it burst out louder than they've ever heard before.

After a few more seconds of silence from Makoto, Ichigo leaned down toward Makoto who was hunched over breathing hard with a beet red face.

"Makoto, are you okay? Did I go too fast or something?" Ichigo asked softly. After another few seconds of silence from the boy, Ichigo was about to say something else until Makoto carelessly waved his hand at her.

"I'm fine, your fine, don't—" Makoto glanced up and then turned pale.

"What? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Are you sure you want to ride this?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Ichigo tilted her head at her new boyfriend's question.

"I-I-uh, I, uh," Makoto stuttered as he slowly looked up to just to try to even see the whole ride and answer her at the same time.

"Oh look," Chocolat started. "The sign says that it's three hundred feet… Won't that be fun to go on? Right, Ichigo?" Chocolat said as she put her finger of the sign and read it. Makoto quickly turned and looked at them.

Makoto's face paled to the point where he was the exact replica of Ebenezer Scrooge. _'Wait, when did Chocolat start calling Ichigo, 'Ichigo'?'_

"Yeah! Makoto; can we go on it? Please! Please Please! I really want too!" Ichigo begged as she grabbed both of Makoto's hands and bounced up and down trying to turn and get him doing it as well.

"I-I-uh, I, uh," Makoto stuttered once again, his face now going from the color of a ghost to transforming the color of a Christmas Ornament.

How's that even possible? Seriously, if that happened in real life, then I think he would have to go to the hospital because they'd think that he has unstable body temperature or something like that; really, I bet he would.

"Please, please, please?!"

"Yeah, can we please go on it, Kashi—Makoto?" Chocolat mocked. He felt his eyebrow start twitching. He didn't mind if Chocolat started calling him by his given name, but he was not going to ride that three hundred feet Ferris wheel for anything.

"No,"

"But, Makoto!" Ichigo whined.

"No,"

"Makoto," Chocolat repeated.

"No," He persisted.

"Why?" Both Chocolat and Ichigo asked him. Makoto felt his blood boiling with anger.

"The thing's three thousand freaking feet in the air!" He said as he rose his hand up and pointed to the cart at the very top of the ride.

"Please?" Ichigo asked once more while getting right into Makoto's face. Makoto felt his face turn even redder.

"H-H-H-Hey!"

_'Boy! He's putting that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer that Maize and Johnny have been telling us about to shame!'_

"I-I s-s-said—" He took a step and tilted his head back. She leaned closer.

"Please?" Their noses were touching and Makoto could feel people staring at them, again.

"I-I-Ichi—" He took another step back and Ichigo followed suit.

"Please, Makoto?" Ichigo asked giving him both the puppy eyes and the sparkle attack.

_'Why is she so determined just to ride this Ferris wheel? Does it really mean that much to her?'_

"Pleas—"

"F-f-f-fine! You win!"

"Yes!" Ichigo exclaimed as she pumped her fist up in the air in sweet victory.

_'Please be a long line, please be a long line, please be a long line, Please be a—'_

"Well, that was quite a show!" Both Ichigo and Makoto jumped up once they heard someone slap their knee and the voice. They both turned to see a man about in his sixties with a toothy grin plastered on his wrinkled, apple-doll like face.

Of course they both blushed for the hundredth time today.

He was sitting on a stool that was right near the control unit for the Ferris wheel and he looked really excited by what they just did apparently.

"Now that's water under the bridge for you lovely couple; do you want to ride the Ferris wheel now? There's no line so now's the perfect time to go on it."

The old man was right. There wasn't a line at all. There wasn't even one person there getting on the Ferris wheel or anything.

_'Crap!' _

With a friendly smile and a gesture of the hand, the old man gingerly beckoned them over. Ichigo gripped Makoto's hand and pulled him along into the magenta-painted carts.

The old man held the door open for them. The _'Kashigo' _couple and Chocolat went inside.

"You know, this would be a wonderful place to have your first kiss if you haven't had it already. You guys were pretty close to kissing right then."

Cue the blushing from the two teens. The old man chuckled merrily.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the cart and do not open either doors until the cart come at a complete stop at the bottom of the ride. Have a nice ride, I hope to see fireworks from you two love-birds." He winked.

"Uh, I, uh, thanks?" He just grinned at her.

Right after that more families and couples came to ride the Ferris wheel. And just like that, the old man sat back down on his stool right by the control panel and pressed a red button. With that the ride started.

Ichigo peered out the cart's window as the ride took flight. She was astonished as she looked down at the little kids taking pictures with Santa Clause, families walking towards the stands that offered food and/or merchandise, and people waiting in lines to ride rides get smaller and smaller like ants as they rose higher and higher into the sky.

Meanwhile, Makoto was already grasping onto of one of the side railings of the lime green seats to the point where his knuckles were white. His face decreased with color as he forced himself to stare down at the ground that was so far away from the two St. Marie attendees and the Sweet Spirit. He felt as if he was floating and he also felt this weird, tingling feeling in his feet.

_'Any minute now if this thing somehow breaks and this cart tips over, Ichigo and I will fall down there and we will land with a __**splat!**__'_ The Acrophobic teen was hyperventilating trying to calm his-self down, but that thought was popping into his head over and over again.

Chocolat floated in the air with her golden fork at her side. She was occasionally glancing over at Ichigo, then Makoto again and again. A smirk danced on her face.

_'Hasn't she figured out that Makoto's acrophobic yet?'_

Nope; of course, dense Ichigo didn't know that. She was too distracted by the breath-taking view of the park while Makoto was keep thinking that any minute now he and Ichigo would fall to their doom and die and that was what was taking **his** breath away.

Little did they all three know that soon that—the ride _will_ break down and the cart _will_ tip over and they _will_ fall to their death-, but it wouldn't be because of a malfunction or a technical difficulty, but rather because of black eggs with'X's on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man about the age of twenty-four stood beside a boy that looked like he was eleven.

The older man had spikey red hair and brown eyes while the boy had silver shaggy hair and blood red eyes.

They both wore trench coats and jeans.

They looked out the window of Ichinomiya Hikaru's old office to see how many people have arrived with the park. The office still had its case-like plaques mounted on the walls, but the jewels once in them were gone as well as the desk and chair.

Other than that, the room had nothing else inside of it except an old styled school TV stand.

"What do you think? Are we ready?" The boy asked glancing over to the older man whose face was currently looked as if he was in a state of deep concentration.

The boy, Kagami Ryuu only got a scoff from the older man.

Ryuu was adopted by the older man. His parents use to physically abuse, but a family friend saw the bruises and confronted Ryuu as well contacted the police.

And just like that he got thrown into an orphanage. Then he had to leave that one because the caretaker there abused him. And then it was a repeating process over and over. Go to a new orphanage, get abused by the caretaker or get kicked out by the caretaker, run away, live on the street, get found by a stranger or police, and get thrown into another orphanage with a caretaker that'll abuse him or kick him out, repeat.

Then finally he got taken into Sakura orphanage in Tokyo where the caretaker was actually nice to him. Later Kojima Taiki came in looking for a little girl to adopt. Taiki was disappointed with all the girls that were there, he thought that they were all spoiled brats. Taiki was about to leave when he saw Ryuu comforting one of the little girls. Right, then he knew that he wanted Ryuu as a son. And just like that Taiki adopted Ryuu.

"What do you think, Ryuu?" Taiki asked him. Ryuu remanded silent for a few seconds.

"I think it's about time to begin," Ryuu looked over to their Shugo Charas.

One had dark red hair in a shortcut and dark purple eyes. He has on a baggy light blue shirt and navy blue denim jeans. He has a tiny, short knife stuck in the back of his head giving him an odd appearance. He had a playful smirk on his face. That was Hayate, Ryuu's Shugo Chara.

The other one had black hair that was a little bit below his neck. His bangs were long to it was where you could hardly see the Shugo Chara's murky grey eyes. He looks like he has on some kind of bullet proof vest and denim jeans. He wore a dark, silky black cloak that on the outside had grey spikes and a spiked collar connected to the cloak as well. He was currently staring off into space as bored as can be. It was easy to tell that by his appearance the Shugo Chara was supposed to be bad ass dictator. His name was Yukito and he was Taiki's Shugo Chara.

The two male Shugo Chara floated in between the two humans.

"Yes! Finally!" Hayate exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Good, I was getting bored," Yukito started. It looks like he finally made his way back to Earth.

Taiki drug out a remote from his pocket and clicked a button on it. The TV sparkled to life and a silhouette appeared on the screen and started to say his message. A smile curled up onto Taiki's face as he rewound it and then paused it and turned the TV back off.

"Ready," He said once he was sure that the TV was working properly.

"Hayate," Ryuu started.

"Okay; from what seems to be reality to what is not: Character Change!" A small, short knife appeared on the back of Ryuu's head and in his hand he held a golden pocket watch by its chain.

He began to swing the pocket watch back and forth and his own eyes followed it as well. The hour hand and the minute hand started to spin around like crazy suddenly.

"Corruption of the heart and the doubts and worries of the soul, allow yourself to break out of the chains of fate and appear before I, your master, Kagami Ryuu, to perform the dark waltz of revenge and to seek the ones who have caused you sorrow; trick, manipulate, illusion!"

Right as the last word left Ryuu's lips, the hour and minute hand of the pocket watch both ended up right at the twelve and a red- like aura came out of the pocket watch and spread throughout the room as well as the park and the town of Tokyo.

"Ryuu, teleport us out of here,"

"Okay," And with that a purple-like aura come out of the pocket watch and wrapped its self around the two Shugo Chara bearers.

Just like that they disappeared into the wind like scattered ashes.

**Me: And that, everyone, was my first ever attempt at 'Kashigo' fluff! Which I failed at… and I just remembered that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter… And this chapter seems awful too…**

**Amu: It's not awful.**

**Me: Yes it is.**

**Amu: No it's not. Also don't you have some stuff to tell your readers, Rei-chan?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Also it's just Rei, Amu.**

**Amu: Okay.**

**Me: Okay first off, I got out of school on the 24****th**** and—**

**Makoto: How come you didn't update on that day, then?**

**Me: Shut up! I didn't have enough time!**

**Makoto: Yeah, that's it…**

**Me: You can just believe whatever you want. I don't care anymore.**

**Narrator Guy: She hopes to update this story at least five times this summer before she goes back to school and becomes an 8****th**** grader. Besides this, she's also trying to work on a re-written co-authored version of Truth with a Hint of Strawberry with Mayumi Selnia, the plot line for this story, Looking into the Darkness and its plot line, and an original story.**

**KC: Rei! ****_*Glomps onto Rei* Y_****ou're finally starting to attempt to write an original story?! Yes, finally! I want to see what you have, ****NOW****!**

**Me: K-KC! Get off!**

**Narrator Guy: Also along with—**

**Me: ****_*weasels out of KC's death grip*_**** Also there's something that I want to establish with you guys before we go any farther. Rei Star is a shared account. Its KC's old account that she gave to me to publish Get Disney— which is pretty much now dead—**

**KC: It's not dead! We're trying to work on it now!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, Me and KC share the account. I just write on this account and the only thing KC does on this account is hang out in the author's notes. So, really, it's more of my account than her's. For now on if you people want to, instead of calling me Rei Star since Rei Star is me and KC, you can call me K.R.**

**KC: Don't tell people that!**

**Me: I didn't even give out all three of my initials. **

**KC: Don't tell people that those are some of your initials! Also don't call me an idiot like you did in the last chapter! I'm not an idiot!**

**Me: I didn't. That was Hikaru.**

**KC: I don't care who called me an idiot, just don't call me one!**

**Ichigo: I'm bored…**

**Narrator Guy: Love cute and romantic anime? Do you like to write about it; or do you want more FF friends? If so then, join the group Sweet Writers: Unique! "We will be a welcoming group, were not a clique that only accepts writers that have tons of reviews on their stories. We will accept anyone if their interested. We do not use the group to make writers feel inferior; we use it to help them get better. We will also help support writers by telling our viewers about them and their stories." If you want to join or want more details, please PM the group creator ****Leavepandasalone****.**

**Satsuki: All we're doing in this part of the author notes is explaining stuff and advertising? **

**Ikuto: Apperently so.**

**Rima: K.R or Rei Star or whatever, made a mistake on the last chapter. My kidnapping was an attempt or at least, that's what Kairi told Amu in episode 32. However most teenage girl Shugo Chara writers and most Shugo Chara fans including herself forgot that the kidnapping was only an attempt so let's act as if I actually did get kidnapped and it wasn't an attempt. **

**Rikka: Quit talking in huge paragraphs!**

**Me: We're almost done.**

**Rikka: We are?**

**Me: One more thing before I end this…**

**Makoto: What?**

**Me: ****Desi's going to try to watch and/ or read Shugo Chara! My Com. Arts teacher, Mr. Thull, called me the next J.K Rowling and he said that he can't wait to read my first novel when I publish it! I got the Rising Star award along with Desi and two boys from my grade! I'm so excited to go swimming and do more writing and to have Desi over and stuff!**

**Makoto: That's… like eight things? Not even close to one.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Ichigo: Who's Desi?**

**Ikuto: How the hell are you supposed to pronounce Thull?**

**Rikka: Forget that, what's the Rising Star award?**

**Tadase: Look out for the next chapter of this Dream Colored Hearts! Review, follow, and favorite! ****_*Waves to the readers*_**


End file.
